1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to topical anesthetics and methods for applying such anesthetics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before performing dermatological treatments, the patient is locally anesthetized with topical anesthetics. Existing topical anesthetics used on the face take up to an hour to anesthetize effectively. The delay between application and effective anesthesia causes waiting room delays in a medical office. In addition, an impatient physician may want to begin a procedure before the patient is fully anesthetized
Thus, there exists a need to quicken the action of topical anesthetics.